Darkly Dreaming
by CeruleanNetwork
Summary: It was his goal, his dream, like a moth to a flame to seduce her into death and make her eternally his. HIDANHINA Dark, sexual content, language.


**A/N: AH EFFING HELL ! A NEW FIC AGAIN !?**

**To understand my anger, please check my profile's To Do List for the answer :)**

**I'm new to a Hidan and Hinata relationship, so if something's a little OOC, I apologise.**

**This is a fic of their relationship and the drama, cussing and lemony goodness all thrown into it!**

**So uhm, yeah... ENJOY AND REVIEW !!!**

**I do not own naruto. Get uber it.**

**Inspiration : Eyes on Fire, Blue Foundation - And NO, not from Twilight, I was inspired by So You Think You Can Dance America, Kupono and Kayla's routine. **

* * *

**One.**

_"I'll seek you out,  
Flay you alive  
One more word and you won't survive."_

_- Eyes on Fire, Blue Foundation_

Hyuuga Hinata.

In her village she was a beautiful maiden, perhaps not the most noticed one, but nonetheless a splendid individual.

She was the epitome of what would be described as a Goddess, for even her personality struck a golden string in the harps of what were the people's hearts, her kindness, gentleness, selflessness and right judgement outshining all.

Today was the fifth day of the eleventh month, the cold winter beginning to settle in, icicles forming at the roofs of the buildings and houses, snow capping the majestic purple mountains in the distance, even a white blanket covering the floor which crunched softly under every villager's feet.

Hinata, shy as usual but still beautiful, waited outside the door of her father's office where he was a village advisor, whether it came to financial or mdeical terms, dressed in a traditional winter kimono, something which most girls were not able to afford, but she, after much saving and wise spending, had been able to possess.

It was a white kimono with a rich design of black and red birds and flowers, the obi stark black and an already deceased wolf's white luxurious fur settling around her neck.

The fabric was cotton to keep her warm, and underneath she wore dozens of layers of colourful clothing, her feet in warm socks, followed by black sandals.

Her dark long hair was fashioned in a sense where it still flowed past her shoulder blades and to the small of her back, but elegant beads and flowers were threaded on the left side of her head, giving off a very etheral and divine appearance.

Her cheeks were flushed from the nipping cold, and in her hands was a bento for her father, who slaved away in many laborious hours of hard work.

The door swung open and there appeared her father, wiping his forehead with a white cloth, sighing from exhaustion.

"Otousan?" Hinata squeaked in her usual soft yet melodious voice, in which her father's usual cold, distant eyes widened at surprise.

"Hinata?" His deep voice responded to the shy girl bowing, "Oh, yes, that's right, come in. You'll get a cold."

And with that, the delicate Hyuuga joined her father in a meal.

---

Hinata was on somewhat good terms with her father. Somewhat.

He often neglected her when she was a child, but by seeing how she had blossomed into such a fine young lady like her mother, he began to recognize her potential as an heiress, someone wise and being able to lead with a firm and solid grasp.

"Hinata," Hiashi's voice interrupted, as she poured the steaming hot green tea into the prized porcelain cups, "I have an issue I must bring to your attention. It is something which you cannot deny as your role as my successor, as the one who will rear the future generations of the Hyuugas."

Hinata abruptly stopped her current actions, attention fully diverted to her stoic and harsh father.

"Hai, otousan?"

"As you know, to do such a difficult task alone is impossible. So, I have arranged a marriage between you and your cousin, Neji-"

**CRACK.**

"G-g-gomennasai!"

Hiashi knew Hinata only ever stuttered when she was greatly distressed, and seeing as to how she had so clumsily let one of his greatest pieces of pottery shatter, he knew she had not taken the news well.

She hastily cleaned up the mess while Hiashi closed his eyes, eyebrows furrowed in concentration and patience.

This was going to take a while to process.

"Now!," Hinata announced, getting on her knees once more, "_who _exactly am I to wed, otousan?"

"Neji."

Hinata's face became fixated in shock and horror, for she despised the thought of even having a relationship with her cousin.

He was cruel, heartless, harsh and fearsome, worse than her father.

He used to hit Hinata, and when she and he were older, 'touch' her, though she never let him succeed.

Just the thought of him even being close to her sent shivers down her spine and her heart beat quicken dramatically.

"O-otousan, by all means!," Hinata's voice faltered, "N-n-neji nii san is a n-n-nice man and all, but I just d-don't see the l-l-logic behind y-your decision!"

Hiashi opened his snow white eyes, staring into his daughter's own lavendar ones.

"Hinata, I know this may be slightly difficult to accept, but eventually a very loving relationship will form between you two, I am sure-"

"No! Wh-why can't _you _a-a-accept it!? N-n-neji nii s-san is the m-most v-vile, m-most r-r-repulsive man I've ever m-met on earth! W-w-we are **not** going to b-be wed!"

Hiashi's eyes suddenly hardened, the fierceness which belonged to the Hyuugas and the Hyuugas alone blazing.

"Hinata! I will have no failure argue against **my **wishes! You **will **marry Neji and that's final!" he shouted, holding firmly onto her shoulders, bruises forming.

Hinata was silent.

She clambered onto her feet after her father's brutal outburst, figure swaying, eyes hidden by her dark bangs.

"I beg your pardon for my dismissal. I will think it over." She spoke quietly, voice lacking emotion, the one thing which seperated human from doll.

Hiashi smirked in contentment and withdrew into a reclining position on his chair.

"Good, you are dismissed."

Hinata rushed out, not bothering to close the door.

All she wanted to do was scream.

Hinata ran through the snow, her heels kicking up the white remnants of condensation, tears streaming down her porcelain cheeks.

Life was unfair.

Though she wished to protest against her father's actions, she knew that the endeavour would fail, since in this world, men's authority would always prevail over a weak woman's like hers.

It was hopeless.

She kept running, her hair ornaments falling free from her velvet locks, and finally she lost her balance and collapsed in a desolate field of snow, the sun bright against the bleak sky, trees dead and branches mangled.

And at that moment, after all the bottled up frustration and rage had poured out in the form of sobs, she began to question her whereabouts.

And also at that very moment, a Demon's interest was piqued.

---

Hidan's sensitive ears pricked up.

He could hear a faint female's sobbing, right where he had positioned his sacrifice spot, in the centre of the ring of trees.

A chance for fresh meat.

A chance for something interesting to happen.

Hidan was an immortal. After all, he was a demon, even known as the Devil himself, and he had lived over a century.

He was the Demon of Death, or even referred to as the Grim Reaper, collecting and destroying lives as easily as how a person took a single breath.

Being a devoted Jashinist, it was his duty to sacrafice the meek, stupid blundering humans and their blood and sweet cries of agony and pain to Jashin above, to perform the ritual on a regular basis, with an exchange being immortality.

Hidan's interest had never been ignited since over five decades ago, during in which men were cowering while the women and children fought in vain ... he remembered laughing at how pathetic they were, and how easily he had obliterated the society of people.

Ha, that night Jashin sama was _very _pleased.

Moving along, Hidan, assuming the shape of a sleek silver pole cat, darted through the weaving paths of withering trees until he reached the small clearing in which grey bleached twisted trees encircled the area, a girl crying in the centre.

Vulnerable prey, he laughed silently at the sight of that.

For of all the wealths and pleasures of being immortal and powerful, his will to kill was at full power, destroying all pathetic humans.

And as all Demons know, all human beings are pathetic and hideous creatures.

There was a minor set back though.

With power comes difficulties.

Hidan was not allowed to touch the innocent in a harming manner.

It was a was a law set by the Heavenly Beings, a law crafted during a treaty which was to protect those who had not sinned once.

Hidan often sneered at this, since there was no man, woman or child who had never sinned. Even young babies.

When Hidan killed, he killed for his religion, for his sacrifices, and simply because of the fun and dark pleasures he received from it, being a Demon.

He, back in his usual form, pulled out his Jashinist rosary beads and began muttering chants and mantras, ocasionally flipping his amethyst eyes over to the girl.

She was stunning.

Long soft stark black hair cascaded like satin ribbons elegantly down her back, she had a porcelain and creamy complexion, rosy succulent pink lips, red flushed cheeks, lavendar shapely eyes like two miniature moons but much more beautiful donned with black lace like eyelashes.

Her body was clad in many clothes, but judging by her movements, she was slender, petite, long legged and curvy... just the way he liked 'em.

Perhaps he could have just a _little _fun with his prey before sacrifice time.

Eyes stalking her like a tiger stalking a plump deer, he continued to let his eyes drown in the scene.

---

"Where... am I?" Hinata spoke softly to herself, looking around.

In her blind rage and sadness, she had blanked out on her journey and as to how she got here, but she knew something was off about this place.

It was... creepy.

Clutching a hand to her chest and nervously looking around, she wished she had thought before she had done this, she wished her father hadn't delivered the stupid news in the first place.

Hinata began hyperventilating, heartbeat erratic, lashes fluttering, lips parted.

Meanwhile, Hidan watched in a horrific fascination, observing her.

Perhaps, he wouldn't kill her?

Perhaps, he could keep her?

Jashin sama wouldn't mind, would he?

His trance was interrupted.

Seeing her like this, so beautiful and fragile, changed something within him.

The usual desire of bloodlust and destruction had been overwhelmed with a passionate lust, a fire which would not be quelled.

So long as she stayed by his side.

And the only way for that was to kill her.

He would slit her throat, so that when she joined him she would remain beautiful and unmarked, apart from the cut against her slender, delicate neck, but it would be all worth it.

His forever.

An eternal bond.

Pulling out a silver kunai, he got up from his place, still concealed by the grey mangle of trees when---

"Hidan. Halt!"

He gave a 'Tch' in irritation as a blue haired woman with paper wings descended from above, a woman he knew well.

Konan.

She was not a Demon nor a Heavenly Being nor a human, no, she was a Keeper, those who watched the realms and made sure all beings were abiding by their laws.

"The fuck do you want?" he hissed in clenched teeth, eyes flipping over to the girl, who was cautiously getting up.

Damn! He was running out of time!

The woman's eyes narrowed, "You're disobeying the rules, Hidan."

"The fuck!? No I'm not!"

"That girl," she gestured towards the staggering Hinata, "you wish to kill her. You have dark intentions towards her. That is not allowed."

"And why not? I've killed so many bitches of her kind before!" he tried to keep his voice down, making sure the dark haired beauty did not hear.

"The Demon Law, if you have forgotten," her voice spoke, "is that you **never **touch the innocent in a way which will endanger them. That girl is carrying no sins. She is pure."

Hidan's eyes widened.

"Y-you're saying that that damn sexy girl over there is..."

Konan sighed in irritation, "Yes, Hidan, she's shielded from harm by your kind."

One...

Two...

Three...

**"FUCKING HELL!" **by now his efforts at remaining silent were thrown down the drain.

Konan grumbled in frustration.

"But it's not like she's gonna suffer or anything, it's just I'm going to fucking slice her throat so..." Hidan babbled on, a string of swears tagging along.

Konan thought of an idea to stop the man's cussing.

"Perhaps, if you want her that badly," she said, stopping the Demon's rants, "you can _convince _her to kill herself so she will join you quicker. Or, let nature take its course. Perhaps a tree might fall or a flood might drown her. Either way, she cannot die by your hands."

Hidan's mind clicked, and he grinned.

"So, you're saying, that if I persuade her death is better than life, she can be allowed to die?"

"Yes."

"Hell yeah!"

Konan groaned from her time being wasted. She was sure she had another task to accomplish as her duty of a Keeper.

"I will be departing. Be sure you are not caught trying to kill her again, or you _will_ have to suffer the consequences."

But the silver haired Demon ignored her, his mind functioning, already devising a cunning plan.

He would seduce her into death.

Like a moth to a flame, she would be embraced lovingly in the arms of oblivion and she would _love _it.

In no time at all, he would have her in the depths of the darkness, under his body, screaming his name, body writhing in pleasure and pain.

It was all a matter of time.

The dominoes would fall in place.

He looked back at the clearing to see that the girl was gone, most likely frightened by his yell, but that didn't put him off at all.

The dark haired beauty who was free of sin would be _his_.

---

That night, after his usual sacrifice, Hidan slept in the darkness of the forests, the ones surrounding where he had met the girl, neverminding the cold or the beasts lurking within.

That night, his sleep was plagued by dark visions, something which normal people would consider a nightmare.

But for Hidan, it was pleasure.

It was a darkly dreaming Demon.


End file.
